You're Beautiful
by discoXXbabe
Summary: This is my first song fic. It's a little sad. The song is You're Beautiful by James Blunt. read please! I'm not very good at summaries...


Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or the song "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.

This is my first fan fic that im posting. I hope you like it!

"You're Beautiful"

_My life is brilliant.  
_

It was 5 years after Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not reopen after the death of Dumbledore. The three set off to look for the Horcruxes of Voldemort's soul. For 4 years they searched and came upon 3 other Horcruxes and successfully destroyed them. They all three decided to take about a year off. Tonight they planned to see each other again for the first time after their little break.

Harry made his way to Diagon Ally, and soaked it all in. He had spent his time in America "searching for himself." He had a wonderful life. He had money and women begging to date him, a large and roomy house which all the Weasleys lived in and Harry planned to live in. The only thing he was missing was love.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan._

He had not spoken to Ginny Wesley for all the 5 years he had been gone. He tried his best to forget about her, and to remember why he left her in the first place. He knew he could never be with her again, for the risk of any Death Eater to attack her was too much for Harry. He thought if he just lost all contact with her forever, that would make her safe, but him miserable.

As he passed the Quidditch Supplies shop memories flashed in his mind. He remembered exactly where Flourish and Blotts was and he walked down the street directly at the front door. He opened it and stepped inside taking in the smell of old books. He looked at his wristwatch and it read 6.54. He was a little early, and decided to look around. He turned at the table stacked high with books about palm reading, and ran directly into a red haired woman.

"I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up."

"Well you could be a little more--"

Harry looked right into the red head's eyes and immediately he wanted a hole in the ground to suck him in. He was staring right at Ginny Weasley. The Ginny Weasley he had tried so hard to forget about. The Ginny Weasley that tormented his thoughts. The Ginny Weasley who was staring right back at Harry. He helped her up and took a step back.

"Well. Er. Hello Harry…"

"What? Oh yes. Hello Ginny. Um. How are you?"

"I've been pretty well…"

There was a long pause where Harry found the carpeting at the old bookstore quite interesting, and Ginny was playing with a ring on her finger. Just then a brown-haired man came around the corner.

"Gin, honey, have you found the book you wanted? We ought to get home… Ginny?"

Harry looked at Ginny expectedly.

"Oh um. Harry this is my--my husband. Michael Corner."

Harry heart dropped.

"Oh erm. Husband? I'm- I'm very happy for you. Both."

"Thanks. Three years, happily married!" Michael replied beaming.

"Er. Well I've- uh- got to go. I'm meeting Ron and Hermione…"

"Oh! Well it was very nice to see you Harry…Very nice."

"Yes. It was nice to see you as well… Good bye…" Harry managed to choke out.

"Bye" Ginny said with a slight smile on her face.

Harry left as quickly as possible. He would get in touch with Ron and

Hermione later. Right now he needed to be alone.

"Get yourself together man! You were gone for 5 years! You knew she would find someone else!" he whispered to himself.

_  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

Harry found Ron and Hermione and went and had a drink with them instead. He told them about what happened.

"Yeah. I heard about it when I went home. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react…" Ron said with a look of concern on his face. "You did tell her it wouldn't work…Didn't you expect something like this?"

"Yes. But I didn't prepare myself. I just thought I would be okay with it. Clearly I am not."

"Don't worry Harry. You'll find someone too" Hermione said.

"She looked beautiful."

_Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

Harry left the bar and told his friends he would meet them tomorrow morning at the Leaky Cauldron where they would depart once again on their journey. He began to walk around for a little while an clear his thoughts when he walked straight past Ginny and her husband. They caught each others eyes, but didn't stop. Harry's heart skipped a beat and the butterflies were going off in his stomach. She could tell something was wrong. She was about to say something when Michael asked her a question. She turned her head for the slightest second. When she turned back around he was gone. Harry had ducked into the closest shop, which happened to be the Quidditch supplies shop. He doubted he would ever see her again seeing as he was leaving tomorrow, as he Ron and Hermione had discussed.

That night Harry couldn't get her out of his mind. He went over the things that had happened between them at Hogwarts. He thought about after they had won the Quidditch Cup, and how she became his girlfriend. The many glorious hours they spent together. He chuckled as he was reminded about the Hungarian Horntail that was supposedly tattooed across his chest. He thought about how beautiful Ginny had gotten. About how beautiful she always was.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
_

After about an hour of walking around, Harry booked a room at the Leaky Cauldron and went to sleep. He pushed all thoughts of Ginny out of his mind, seeing as even if there were no Death Eaters in the world, because she was married, he couldn't be with Ginny. Not even once. He had to face the truth.

_But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.  
_

A/N: What did you think? Review me please.


End file.
